The Perfect New Year's Kiss
by Fleur en Gris
Summary: Harry is looking for someone to give him a perfect kiss at midnight. Draco thinks he's the perfect candidate. SLASH ONESHOT


The Perfect New Year's Kiss

By: Shayna

January 2, 2007

The clock was ticking.

It was now New Year's Eve.

And Harry was determined to find someone to kiss at twelve o'clock.

It was a Muggle tradition, but it had apparently been adapted by the magical world as well, much to Harry's chagrin.

By New Year's, Harry would find someone to kiss, even if it was some vile creature. Okay, maybe he wouldn't go quite that far, but he was willing to kiss a Slytherin; and that was saying something.

* * *

Draco was intent in his mission.

Find Harry Potter, and intervene in his investigation to find the perfect New Year's Kiss.

It was sixth year, old Snake-fast had bit the dust the summer previous to this year, and Harry Potter was hot. That's all one needed to know.

Draco Malfoy decided he'd have Harry.

* * *

And Draco Malfoy always gets what he wants, you know.

Harry tripped over something on the floor in his haste to get to Charms. It wasn't until he was trying to pick himself up, and looked around, that he spotted him. Draco Malfoy.

"I heard you have a little problem," Draco stated, not seeming to care that'd he'd been the one to trip Harry just to get his attention.

"Do I now? And what, prey tell, do you think the problem apparent is?" Harry responded, dusting his pants off with the palm of his hands.

"Rumor is you're looking for the perfect kiss to ring in the New Year." Draco responded, stepping closer to Harry.

Harry backed up, but given the amount of space in the hallway, was soon met with a stone wall. He gazed up into the molten silver eyes of his ex-arch nemesis.

"And how do you presume you are going to solve this problem?" Harry asked rather unnecessarily. It was rather apparent what Draco's intentions in approaching the dark-haired boy were, but poor Harry was just too clueless for his own good.

Draco liked that in a boy.

"Why, I will be the one to kiss you, of course!" Draco declared in delight, plastering the biggest grin Harry'd seen in a long time, and on Draco Malfoy, none-the-less!

"Oh, really, now?" Harry inquired, squirming out of his trapped position between Draco and the wall.

"Yes." Draco said simply. He seemed he wouldn't be swayed.

"What makes you think I'll agree to kiss you?" Harry asked, trying to keep the excitement out of his voice.

"Word is I'm the best snog in Hogwarts," Draco said in way of explanation, not seeming ashamed by this admission at all.

"Just because you're good at snogging doesn't mean you'll be the prefect kiss." Harry decided, punching himself in the face mentally for disagreeing.

"Oh, but I am," Draco murmured, once again moving in on Harry and trapping him against the wall parallel from last time.

"Prove it," Harry said, barely audible, staring up at Draco.

Draco smirked, and he proved it, thoroughly snogging Harry senseless up against the stone wall of the Charms corridor.

"Meet me at the Lake, at 11:30." Harry managed after Draco released him from the kiss. Draco grinned and skipped off to Charms, which Harry and he would be both more than late to. But he didn't seem to mind.

* * *

By the time 11:30 rolled around, the Gryffindor house was in an uproar.

"Draco Malfoy?!" Ron screamed, shocked, staring at Harry in disbelief. "Mate, I know this is important to you, but Malfoy? He's a guy!"

"That's not the problem, Ronald, and you know it," Harry cried, "I told the entire house I was gay in fourth year!"  
Ron gaped, and Hermione had to come over and shut it for him.

"He's still trying to process it, Har, I'm sorry. But my aghast boyfriend does have a point, why Malfoy?" Hermione questioned, staring at her long-time friend.

"Yea, Harry, I'd snog ye if that's all ye was looking for," Seamus stated, grinning.

"Thanks for the offer, Seamus, but Dean would kill me," Harry responded. Said boy gave a smirk and put his arms around Seamus, clearing staking his claim. "Down, boy." Dean grinned.

"I chose Draco Malfoy because he is a wonderful kisser." Harry finally said, shutting the room up instantly.

"And you know this, how?" Lavender Brown questioned from the fireplace.

Harry murmured something.

"Pardon?" Ginny inquired.

"BecauseIkissedhimbeforeCharmsandthatwaswhyIwaslate." Harry said quickly.

"Now try that so we can understand it?" Neville asked.

"Because, I kissed him before we went to Charms class today." Harry answered, looking at the floor. "That's why I was late, Herms."

Cricket. Cricket. Cricket.

"You snooged Draco Malfoy?!" Seamus asked in jealously, but quickly shut up after a look from his boyfriend.

"I kind of provoked him," Harry admitted.

"And you've decided he's your 'perfect' person?" Hermione asked.

Harry nodded.

"Well, whatever the case, you better go and meet him wherever you two agreed, because it's almost 11:40!" Ginny stated pointing to the clock above the fireplace.

"Oh, Merlin! I told him 11:30, he's going to Avada me into tomorrow!" Harry cried, running out of the Common Room.

When Harry got to the Lake, Draco was waiting with a sneer on his face.

"You're late," he said in greeting.

"Got ambushed in the Commons, sorry," Harry apologized.

"You're here now, and it's now 12 yet. I forgive you." Draco responded.

They sat quietly looking at the lake until Draco's wand starting shaking.

"I set it to go off at 11:59." Draco said. "You ready?"

Harry nodded, and the two stood up.

The sounds from the castle traveled out the windows and carried through the air.

"Ten…"

Draco moved closer to Harry.

"Nine…"

Harry put his hand on Draco's shoulder.

"Eight…"

The squid jumped out of the Lake, giving both boys quite the fright.

"Seven…"  
Harry and Draco moved back together.

"Six…"

Harry gazed up into Draco's eyes.

"Five…"

Draco smirked.

"Four…"

Draco took Harry's face in his hands.

"Three…"

Their faces got as close as they could.

"Two…"

Lips moved to position themselves.

"One…"

Lips touched.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!"

Electricity flowed, and pink lips met pink lips. Tongues darted out to join together in an intricate dance. And the two stayed plaster together for as long as their lungs could handle it. When they were done, both had reddened lips, but seemed deeply satisfied.

Harry had gotten his 'perfect New Year's kiss'. And, Draco? He got Harry.

* * *

**End.**

A/N:

Spur-of-the-moment story. Happy New Year, everyone. Have a great 2007. )


End file.
